The Age-Related Eye Disease Study 2 (AREDS2): A Multi-Center, Randomized Trial of Lutein, Zeaxanthin, and Omega-3 Long-Chain Polyunsaturated Fatty Acids (Docosahexaenoic Acid [DHA] and Eicosapentaenoic Acid [EPA]) in Age-Related Macular Degeneration (AMD) Among the estimated 937,000 blind people in the United States, approximately 90% are age 60 and older. One of the leading causes of vision loss in this age group is age-related macular degeneration. This study will evaluate whether certain vitamins and fatty acids can help prevent or slow down the progress of age-related macular degeneration. Researchers also want to learn if nutrients have effects on the development of cataracts.